


Need, Missed, Love

by Churbooseanon



Series: Bouncer AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine comes home to something he missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need, Missed, Love

The light is on when he enters the apartment. Not any of the real ones, but the one just inside the door. Any other ones would see him reaching for a weapon. As it is Maine closes the door slowly behind him, locks it and hangs his coat on a hook by the door. He strolls through the apartment almost leisurely, drops the keys in their bowl, toes off his shoes by the closet door, and turns the corner into the bedroom.

Delta is sitting on the bed, attention buried in the book in his hands. Maine stands there for a long moment, watching those lovely eyes dart across the page. Then he’s clearing his throat and Delta looks up, a flash of a smile crossing his face. A bookmark is thrust into the book as Maine slowly moves toward the bed. The book itself is tossed onto the nightstand and when they meet in the middle of the room it’s with Delta’s arms around his neck as they kiss.

Maine slams his lover against the nearest wall. Hates the fact that he hasn’t seen Delta in almost three weeks. The other man has been out of town, and Maine couldn’t believe how lonely he had felt without him. It hadn’t mattered before, hadn’t bothered him before, and maybe it’s wrong to need this man so much. But here they are and this is what is happening and dammit if Delta doesn’t make that needy little moan that drives Maine crazy when his back hits the wall. Even better is how Delta gasps as Maine’s lips attack his throat, pressing hard, biting lightly, and sucking just enough to leave a light mark that would fade sooner than the ones Maine intended to leave everywhere else.

It’s been too long, and Maine growls, his hands moving to tear his own shirt off to get closer to that needed feel of skin on skin. The delay, of course, is that Delta hates it when he tries to strip the smaller man after they’ve been apart for so damn long. He’s ruined too many of Delta’s shirts ripping them open to get at D as quickly as he could manage. It took far too much self-restraint to keep from reaching to do it anyway while he watched Delta slowly undo the buttons on his shirt with those talented, delicate fingers. God he wants to fuck him so hard, wants to bruise that sweet skin with his lips, wants to stroke and tease and coax until Delta is moaning in his ears, wants to suck those fingers and lay down and let Delta fuck him with them.

Then the shirt is off and Maine leans in to suck the point just above Delta’s nipple where he was always so beautifully sensitive. Delta’s fingers are pressed hard at the back of his neck, just short of clawing, before Maine pulls back and admiring the bruise he had left. There, a mark to last them until the next time, no matter how long it would be. Then, after a second thought, Maine left another, a few inches to the left. It earns him a little, quickly restrained shout.

While he licks over the marks, loving the way Delta squirms against him, his hands go to Delta’s belt. It takes more focus and care than he could have believed possible to fumble at the belt without breaking it. Finally he gets it loose, tears it off, chuckles as Delta’s hips buck forward when his hand presses roughly against the bulge in his trousers. Delta’s hands knock him aside again—he had ruined a pair of pants too—and unbuttons them. Maine immediately goes to his knees and grabs the zipper pull between his teeth to gently tug it down. The feeling of Delta’s fingers rubbing at his shaved head is amazing, and once the zipper is down he nuzzles what he finds waiting for him.

"Can’t," Delta gasps out. "Too long."

Oh well, Maine knows he’ll get a chance at it later. As Delta’s hands pull at his arms he gets back to his feet—not before licking at the swell below Delta’s boxer briefs—and leans in for another possessive kiss as Delta’s fingers fumble his own pants undone. A quick push of hands and Maine fells fabric sliding down his legs and the cool air on his bare skin before there is a slender hand wrapping around his cock. The mixture of a groan and growl escape him as he returns the stripping favor for Delta.

"Where?" Delta asks, his hand giving Maine two firm strokes and then he was shuddering and leaning his head back as Maine’s larger hand closed around his erection.

"Here," Maine insists, his voice firm, and Delta’s head snaps back up, his eyes wide.

"Here?"

Maine pulls away despite how his body screams at the loss of Delta’s contact. Still, there are things he has to deal with, and one requires fumbling through his nightstand for a condom and the bottle of cherry scented lube that Delta enjoyed. When he gets back to Delta he finds his lover stroking himself, head lolling to the side, his eyes heavily lidded as he watches Maine. Beautiful. So sinfully beautiful, and Maine loves that it is his. All of this is his.

When he presses the lube and condom packets into Delta’s hand the smaller man doesn’t hesitate to take them. There is a moment where his eyes widen, giving Maine a full view of his dark, lust filled eyes, as Maine carefully wraps his hands around Delta’s legs and lifts him up, easily. Delta leans carefully back against the wall as his legs wrap tightly around Maine’s waist, and for just a moment their cocks brush and Maine was going to have to do that again later.

Their lips press together again while Maine holds him and Delta wraps his arms around Maine’s neck. Delta likes to bite at Maine’s lips, and Maine likes to suck on his tongue, and they both moan at the heady pleasure of it all. Delta’s legs are strong around his waist, impossibly so, and Maine knew they were stronger now than they had been their first night together.

At last Maine pulls back, leans Delta harder against the wall, and carefully frees a hand. When he holds it out to his lover Delta immediately flips the lid of the lube bottle open and pours some onto Maine’s fingers. Delta has to know how fuckable he looks as he lets his empty hand slick the liquid around Maine’s fingers, thorough and focused and intent because he knows where they are going to go, what they are going to do, and how important it is that he do a good job.

Delta seems satisfied after a moment and Maine moves his hand down and back and he doesn’t give Delta a chance to prepare himself. He just shoves the first finger in, watches the combined look of pain and lust and listens to the needy groan as Maine immediately starts to move. Short thrusts in and out, curling his finger when it was at its deepest, and he listens to the sounds it drives from Delta. A few thrusts, each quicker than the last, and then he drives the second in as well. Delta thrusts against him and Maine wishes he could free his other hand to curl his hand around Delta’s cock and pump it. Harder, deeper, faster his fingers move, this time scissoring as they moved. It was amusing, though, to watch Delta try and thrust himself harder onto Maine’s fingers. The wanton look on his face is perfect.

A third finger slams in and he’s stretching and Delta is keening with need and Maine attacks his neck because damn he’s beautiful like this. His body is already quivering and Maine hasn’t even shoved his cock in there yet. But Delta is hot and tight and yet so slick and smooth and he wants in there, wants in there now. There is an order to these things though, and at last he pulls his fingers free and chuckles at the moan that results from Delta’s loss.

His hand comes up and as he watches Delta tears open the condom packet. Maine just smiles, takes the offering as Delta looks at him and bites his lip, and it isn’t easy holding Delta up like this and still doing what is necessary. Still, he gets the condom positioned and Maine even holds back the hiss of pleasure as he lets his own hand slowly it work down onto his shaft. It take so much to pull his hand away and raise it to Delta one last time to take another offering of lube, another round of Delta working it onto his hand, before he moves to work that as well onto his covered cock.

"Ready?"

"Read… AH!"

His hand has gone up to Delta’s legs again, gripping hard, before he thrusts himself up and forward and he pulls Delta down all in one motion and he’s in, all the way in, in a single stroke. The cry Delta gives is always so beautiful, has been since the second time they’d been together when Delta had flat out told him he hated those moments between the first push and being completely, utterly filled.

Maine hasn’t taken his time since then, not unless Delta has asked, and he loves it. Loves the sudden heat, the sudden pressure, the way that Delta is literally writhing against him and his lips are moving through some string of curses that aren’t actually voiced. That falls off quickly as Delta adjusts, and Maine chuckles at the way his lover’s head lowers, his lips parted, his breath coming rapidly and hungrily.

"Move," Delta’s voice growls, and Maine doesn’t hold back what Delta wants.

They don’t move slow, not when they’ve been apart for so long. Any separation over two weeks means the first round is like this. It’s quick, it’s rough, and Maine loves the way that Delta’s hands fly between clawing at the wall to clawing at the back of his neck. The way Delta shouts with every thrust, every roll of the hips, every time his back slams against the wall harder from Maine going in stronger than he had the stroke before. More than that, he loves the way Delta’s eyes are lidded, the way his hand drops the bottle of lube and the wrapper as he shakes. Loves the way that Delta’s shaky hand comes up to loosely wrap around himself. Growls possessively as with another three quick thrusts Delta’s cries are screams, his hand squeezes tightly around his cock, and it moves so fast. He’s a sight to see, his body slick with sweat, his eyes screaming his lust, and his whole body taut.

Delta’s voice is keening and tight and hoarse as he gets close, and Maine knows that voice, knows those words, knows what they mean. He grips Delta’s legs tighter, takes half a step back, watches Delta slide a little down the wall, and slams in harder, faster, better from the way Delta’s voice pitches even higher. Must be hitting him just right, but his eyes are on those hands, on the way those shoulders slam into the wall repeatedly, on the glassy look in those eyes. The look is right there, right on the edge. Which means it’s just about time for…

"Need you," Delta gasps as Maine slams in, and the way his voice sounds saying that, the need and desire and unbridled lust push Maine right up to that edge as well. Which means the next thrusts are quicker, harder, fueled by him desperately clawing after his own orgasm.

"Missed you," Delta groans as his breathing starts to speed up even more, his hand moving so fast and Maine wants to be that hand, wants to have his mouth around that cock, wants so much more but he can wait. Right now Maine feels everything building up as a taste in the back of his mouth and a tightness in his muscles and a shaking in his legs.

"Love you."

It pushes him over the edge and Maine slams forward one more time, feels himself pulsing in Delta and god if his little lover isn’t trying to desperately thrust down against him as his hand keeps moving. Maine’s legs are melting down when Delta throws back his head with a cry and Maine is treated to the sight of him as he reaches his orgasm, his whole body shaking, his cock pulsing, his seed spurting from him in hot shots that splatter against the washboard of Maine’s abs.

Maine stumbles back a few steps, lets his legs bump against the edge of the bed—Delta’s legs quickly unwrap from his waist—and falls backward. His body bounces slightly against it, and he finally legs go of Delta as his lover slowly pushes himself up and levers himself off of Maine’s softening cock. Delta collapses on the bed beside him, presses against his side, and Maine wants to clean up, but he can’t care less right now.

"Need you," Maine returns at last, panting as he wraps his arm around Delta, and shivers as Delta’s fingers dip into the cooling mess on his stomach. When Delta presses his fingers to Maine’s lips, he just opens his mouth and licks them clean, taking in the familiar taste of his lover’s essence.

"Missed you," Maine continues as Delta’s fingers trail along his jaw, and his skin burns at the contact.

"Love you," he growls out with every ounce of possession and need and desperation he has in him.

It’s all he says because he hasn’t found any stronger words yet.

He likes to think the sex says part of it.

As he rolls slightly to press his lips to Delta’s, he knows that what the sex and words can’t say, the kiss does.


End file.
